


Danthony 2013

by dodo3000



Category: Phan, Smosh, danthony
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony is very drunk after partying with Dan and Phil at VidCon 2013 and they take him to their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danthony 2013

Dan felt Anthony’s arm loosely around his neck, as his own hand was searching for a spot on Anthony’s back that was as low as possible while still being acceptable.

“It’s actually happening. It’s actually happening!” Dan kept on repeating in his mind. He might have blurted it out once or twice under his breath, while he and Phil were supporting the gorgeous young man and walked towards their hotel. 

The last few months had been like a dream. At first there had been a lot of twitter messages, then texts, then Skype conversations. Dan had (easily) convinced Anthony to do an interview for Dan and Phil’s radio show. And Dan had bought a Wii U especially so he could play Mario Kart online with Anthony. Not that he would ever admit that. And now they had been partying, hard, together.

Dan heard Anthony breathe heavily. “Are you alright?” he stammered , still walking. 

“Yeah” was all Anthony could manage. 

“Shh, it’s OK”, Phil, who had his harm around Anthony’s shoulders and was his main support, said reassuringly. “We’ll be there soon”. 

“Mmmmm”, said Anthony.

Anthony Padilla! The guy of Dan’s dreams. Maybe that sounded weird but it was true. He had practically been pulled into YouTube by Anthony and Smosh. He liked that he looked somewhat similar to Anthony and he was thrilled that Anthony’s first name was Daniel too (Anthony was his second name). How he wanted to be as cool as him! So outgoing, with an infectious laugh and beaming eyes. All Dan could manage was a proper and somewhat up-tight British thing, or whatever it was that he did. He genuinely didn’t like himself at all. Dan was unsociable and lazy. Anthony was approachable, even for Dan, and he was so hard-working. Dan had been crying, watching Anthony’s ‘draw my life’ video. He had started with nothing and made Smosh as big as it was now, by sheer work ethic and of course his charming personality. 

“There, let me just get my keys”, Phil said, carefully placing Anthony’s right arm on Dan, so that the two guys were practically hugging. They had arrived at the hotel and somehow got Anthony in and out the elevator, to their room. Dan couldn’t help but laugh awkwardly. Anthony let his head rest on Dan’s shoulder though, and Dan felt his hot breath in his neck. It made his hair stand up. 

Dan had felt butterflies violently fluttering in his stomach all the way during their flight to Orlando. Phil was mostly excited about going to Sea World though. Dan couldn’t help but feel warm and affectionate towards Phil, his cuter than cute best friend. He also felt very protective over him and wouldn’t leave his side. He had panicked internally when he and Cat had lost him for a few minutes in a restaurant the other day, although he would never show it. So right now he was with the two persons in the whole world he wanted to be with most: Anthony and Phil. 

Phil opened the door and said “Shall I call Kalel to tell her you’re here?” 

“Hmmm”, was the agreeing noise Anthony made from Dan’s shoulder. Dan was still standing next to the door, not trying to move but not wanting to move either. Their body heat had merged and it felt incredibly comfortable. 

“..yes, he’s pretty drunk, but we got him to the hotel safely. Yeah, that’s alright, have a nice night, see you tomorrow!” came Phil’s voice from the hallway. His innocent face appeared through the door and he said “Kalel will pick him up tomorrow morning. She’s still partying with her friends”. Dan and Phil slowly but steadily moved Anthony into their hotel room, and placed him on Dan’s bed. 

“Thank you”, Anthony murmured, and he was gone. Sleeping like an angel, Dan thought. Phil smiled onesidedly and said “Americans just aren’t used to British drinking!” and he laughed, still a bit intoxicated himself. Dan beamed at him and ruffled his hair. Phil made a purring sound and went into the shower. 

Dan stayed by Anthony’s side. He could watch him forever. So beautiful, his hair was perfect. Way more luscious than Dan’s hair would ever be. So shiny… Dan kneeled at Anthony’s bedside and slowly traced one lock of Anthony’s hair, down his jawline. Dan sighed. “Thank you”, he whispered, to nobody in particular. He was just thankful, that Anthony Padilla lay on his bed right now. A sudden jolt of adrenaline hit him. Did he dare? He bit his lip, and slowly released it, then tracing his upper lip with his tongue. He inched closer to Anthony’s face. Anthony’s perfect, angelic sleeping face. 

Dan looked at Anthony’s mouth. It was curled in a peaceful sleepy half-smile. His cheeks were still red. Dan just did it. Really quick. He kissed Anthony’s cheek. If he felt adrenaline before, it was nothing to what he was feeling now. Things seemed to move in slow motion. He bent over Anthony again and placed a kiss on his lips. He let go, but then he kissed him again, longer now and softer. Anthony moaned softly in his sleep and Dan was horrified for a moment, and just froze in position, but then Anthony kissed him back - kissed him back - and moaned some more. Dan couldn’t believe himself but he was beyond glad that Anthony was still asleep. He was starting to realize what he was doing though and sat up fast, face flushing scarlet, touching his own lips incredulously. 

“Wha-, what did I just do?”, he whispered. 

After a while Phil returned from the shower, shirtless and still drying his hair with a towel. “The shower is yours”, he said sweetly. Dan had been frozen in place with his finger still on his lips. He mechanically got up and went into the shower. 

Dan didn’t sleep all night. His body was surging with emotions, and went from manically rejoicing to horrified despair. He couldn’t even lie down. He just rocked back and forth on the floor. After what he had done, he physically couldn’t get into the same bed as Anthony, but he couldn’t join Phil either because he would notice that he was tense. “It actually happened. This actually happened”, Dan whispered to himself. 

“Hiiii sweety!!” Kalel said to her boyfriend as she came into the room. The three guys were just having breakfast but Phil had got up to let her in. 

“Baby!” Anthony said with his mock sweet voice and he fluttered his eye lashes. Dan laughed but then stopped and looked mortified of guilt. Nobody noticed though. 

“How was your night with the English folk? A bit too much for you eh?” Kalel teased. 

“It certainly was fun!” Anthony said, smiling. 

“Let’s do that again sometime, Dan and Phil! Maybe we will come visit you guys in London on our next holiday!” 

“That would be awesome!” Phil replied. 

“Thanks guys, for keeping my boy safe and sound” said Kalel and she kissed them both on the cheek. Dan’s face flushed again. 

“Aww, isn’t he cute!” Kalel laughed. 

“He’s adorable, they both are”, said Anthony. “I could just kiss them!” he jokingly added, and Dan thought he couldn’t be more horrified but he could, because suddenly Anthony looked at him funny, like he remembered something, and his face went red too, but he then shook his head and he and Kalel left, promising to play some more Mario Kart online in a few days.

Phil saw Dan sitting with a vacant expression and he was worried. He felt so protective over his best friend. He knew Dan secretly liked Anthony and seeing him go again must have made him sad. So Phil sat down next to him and put his arm around him. Dan’s chest heaved and he began to cry. He buried himself into Phil’s warm embrace and Phil held him close. 

“You’re the best friend in the world”, Dan sobbed. 

“So are you”, Phil said. Dan couldn’t believe he was crying, when he had the best person in the world sitting next to him, comforting him after he yet again had made a fool of himself. He loved Phil more than ever. Dan felt Phil’s arms around his waist, as his own hands were placed around Phil’s back. It felt right. They sat there, embracing, for a long time.


End file.
